


Handcuffs

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off a comic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: What if when Light pulled L up, L landed on Light? Divergence from the Death Note 4-Panel Comic Trick.This was inspired by reading the Death Note 4-Panel Comic Trick. I was thinking and then this crap kind of spilled out. Crack. Possible shounen-ai. I am totally destroying several (read: a lot) key plot points. Like Light was the First Kira. And dating Misa. And straight.Repost from fanfiction.net





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story I made on fanfiction.net user Lethe-the-Dragon. I am transferring my works and I did go through and edit slightly. So consider this a better version of 2014 me.
> 
> Also, "..." means talking, '...' is thoughts, and italics is a flashback.
> 
> Original link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10347317/1/Handcuffs

'Dammit Ryuzaki! How do you always get us into this shit?' Light pulled on the handcuffs that dug into his left wrist while he glared at the "Esteemed Detective L" who got him in the position in the first place. 

_ "Light-kun, let's take a walk around the grounds, we have some beautiful flowers around this time." L was sat in his typical crouched position, eating a strawberry while looking at the data about the Kira case for the 22nd time. Light had been counting. There was nothing new for the case yet anyway. They had been stuck in a stalemate for the past week.  _

_ "If I say no, are you going to raise my percentage of being Kira again- wait no, you'll probably raise it either way." Light growled, his thoughts going back to the time when he had forcibly dragged L to take a shower and L had raised his percentage for that.  _

_ "There is a 37% chance that you are Kira and it raises every time you open your mouth, Light-kun." Light raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at that.  _

_ "Is that a hint of snark I hear? Did the L, the same stoic, I-Don't-Know-What-Sex-Is, became snarky?" Light looked behind him to Watari and stated, "Record that in your history book, L was just sassy."  _

_ L abruptly slammed down the lid of his laptop and stood up. "Be quiet. We are going out to the grounds now, whether you like it or not for that."  _

_ Light smirked but stood up. "There is a 3% chance that L has become Kira." L spun around and glared at Light.  _

_ "Very funny Light-kun. So funny I forgot to laugh."  _

_ Light raised one of his eyebrows again. "Did you get that from the internet?" L glared but turned on his heel to walk out of the room and building.  _

That's how the two of them got outside and now they dangled off a cliff that not even L had known about. L had decided he wanted to know what the big hole in the ground was first handedly. This lead to where they were now, with L hanging by the handcuffs off a cliff that they couldn't even see the bottom. 

_ "I never thought these handcuffs would come in handy like this, Light-kun." _ L said in an oddly coherent voice for someone whose only chance of living was a handcuff that was attached to his primary suspect. 

_ "Yeah, true." _ grunted Light, as he struggled to pull L up. He didn't want to be blamed with L's death if he didn't pull him up. Of course, he would probably be dead as well, since the two were connected and all. "I'm gonna try and pull us up! Don't move!" Light shouted down, as he braced himself for what he was about to try. 

'Not going anywhere in the first place Light-kun' L thought viciously.  _ "PULL!" _ he shouted as he felt the chain go taunt and then relax. 

_ "URGH!" _ Light growled out, feeling the strain on his arm. L went flying and came down in a crouch.  _ "Ryuzaki, nobody better call me uncreative after that." _ His statement came little pants, trying to regain his breath. He then realized L was almost on top of him. "Ryuzaki, would you get off me, not that I'm not enjoying it or anything, but kind of heavy." 

L looked down to realize the provocative position he was in and then blushed as the full sentence of what Light had said sunk in. "Sorry, Light-kun." He shifted to get up but alas, his foot slipped, his hand landed on Light's chest, and his lips were pressed against Lights. L's face flushed and he pulled his lips off Light's. 

Light was frozen in shock. One moment L was off a cliff- next, he was kissing Light. And was L blushing? 'L, blushing? The world as we know it has come to an end. But he looks fuckable! Bad Light, don't think about screwing your detective, focus!' "Ryuzaki, are you blushing?" 'That wasn't what I meant to say. Oh well.'

L's eyes squeezed shut, too embarrassed to look at Light's face of disgust. When he heard the "Ryuzaki," he braced himself for the worst. He was not expecting that though. "Yo-you're not mad about the kiss?" 

Light looked at L with a curious face, to realize that one- he had his eyes shut. Two, that had probably been L's first kiss. "Ryuzaki, was that your first kiss?" 

"N-no." L stuttered, trying to save face. 

"Hahaha, that kind of funny that you, a 22 year-old hasn't had a first kiss but all three of your heirs have and their only 14/15?" 

"Near had his first kiss? I did not know this." L looked a little shocked and a little green at the thought of the 14 year-old kissing someone. 

"According to my sources-" Light started to say.

L interrupted him, "you mean the Devil Trio?" 

"Yes, I mean them, don't interrupt me. According to them, they are in a relationship, all three of them, and Mello was Near's first kiss." 

"You only said Near. Who was Mello's?" 

"Matt. And Mello was Matt's." 

"Ah. Wait, they are in a three-way relationship? Is that even possible?" 

"Yes. I have some friends back in japan who are in a six-way relationship. It's confusing but for them it works so what can you do but accept it?" Light shook his head. He realized what L was trying to do and would not allow it. "Stop trying to distract me. Was that your first kiss?" 

L looked at the ground and quietly murmured, "yes." 

Light squared his shoulders. "Well that just won't do. An accident as the first kiss? No, no, no. That just won't do." 

Light grabbed L's chin and pulled his head closer to his. He smirked and then placed his lips gently on L's. He slowly started to move his lips in a gentle rhythm. 

L gasped at the feeling of Light's smooth lips moving against his. He then felt something wet caress his lips. He gasped and the tongue slipped in. He pulled back, flushed and half-hard. "Light-kun, what was that?" 

Light smirked. "Have you ever heard of French-kissing?" 

L looked at the ground again. "N-no." He knew he was inexperienced in this sort of thing. Physical relationships had never appealed before so when his heirs called him asexual, he gladly wore the title.

"That's what it was." Light stood up, brushed off his pants, and held out his hand for L to take. "Let's go back to our room and I can show you the finer points of making out." He looked down to where L's dick was straining against his pants. L blushed but took Light's hand and stood up. 

"Yes, shall we go? I shall disable the cameras for a little bit so Watari-san doesn't see."


End file.
